Just A Kiss
by WriterMage
Summary: Marinette is in love with Adrien. But was it really just a kiss? Marichat. One-shot. Short fic.
**A/N:** **Super short fic that I wrote instead of working on my possible multichap story. I decided to ignore the fact that Marinette has Adrien posters all over her room (you'll see why). This is my first time writing a kiss scene so bear with me. Enjoy!**

It was getting late. After a long day of school and saving Paris, all Marinette wanted to do was sleep. She was finishing the last problem of her math homework when she heard two soft taps on her window. She wondered who it could be. Most normal people would just come through the front door. She could only think of one person who wouldn't.

Marinette placed her pencil on top of her textbook and walked over to the window. She saw him leaning against the rail of her balcony. He was gazing up at the stars. She opened the door quietly and walked outside to meet him.

"Chat Noir?" she said to try to get his attention. "What are you doing here?"

He looked to where she was standing and smiled. "I was just passing by and decided to drop in," he answered.

She knew he was lying of course. The akuma was already taken care of so there was no need for him to be wandering around. "I see," she replied.

It wasn't the first time he had visited either. He was stopping by more and more frequently these days. Is it possible that he knows that Marinette is Ladybug?

"May I come in then?" he asked while gesturing to the door.

"Yeah of course," Marinette pulled the door back open and the two of them walked inside.

They both sat down and silently stared at each other for a few moments.

"So um…" Marinette began to try to make small talk, "I heard about the akuma attack today," she said, not being able to think of anything else to say.

Chat Noir nodded and went over the details of what happened-what they were upset about, where their akuma was, etc-while occasionally looking at Marinette to make sure she was paying attention. After he was done, the two of them continued to talk about their day, with Marinette leaving out her being Ladybug and Chat leaving out what he did as Adrien. It was getting late and Marinette was starting to fall asleep. Every couple of minutes she would let out a small yawn. Chat noticed this and stood up.

"I should leave and let you sleep now. I don't want you to fall asleep in class," he said.

Instead of responding, Marinette nodded her head and softly yawned again. The two of them went back outside to the balcony. Chat pushed against the railing and was about to jump off when he suddenly stopped. He looked back to the girl behind him and noticed how the light of the moon made her face shine. Stars sparkled in her eyes and her smile radiated warmth. She was beautiful to him.

He let go of the railing and took a step towards her so that they were only inches apart. They stare into each other's eyes and slowly move closer to each other. Chat wraps his arms around Marinette's waist. He pulls her closer to him. Then he softly places his lips on hers. Marinette kisses him back and reaches her arms up to stroke her hands through his hair. The kiss didn't last long, but to them it felt like forever. Marinette slowly pulled back, and he did the same. Chat bent his neck to Marinette's ear.

"Goodnight," he whispered.

"Sweet dreams," she whispered back.

He smiled at her then let go of her waist. He walked back to the edge of the balcony and leaned himself against the railing again. He pushed off with his hands and jumped from roof to roof to get back home.

Marinette stayed where she was for a few moments, startled and confused about what had just happened. Afterwards, she went back inside and flung herself onto her bed.

She's in love with Adrien, which was obvious. But what were her feelings for Chat Noir? She didn't push him away so she must like him at least a little bit. Or maybe it was more than just a little. She enjoyed that kiss way more than someone with a 'little' crush. It was just a kiss, she told herself. But it wasn't really. She's in love with Adrien, but that won't stop her from being in love with Chat Noir too.


End file.
